The difference between betrayal and love
by Moonmistninja
Summary: This is supposed to be a oneshot. Loki was returned to Asgard and sentenced to imprisionment. Thanos is waging a war on Asgard and loki escapes and goes to fight thanos himself. Thor and Odin discover that loki wasn't actually turned evil and it was all an act? What will happen to loki? What will thanos do? What will thor and Odin find out! Read more to find out!
1. Chapter 1

before you read the story you should know that it's rated m not for sex but because I put blood and gore in it and that grosses some people out so yea if your a WEINER skip that part xD anyway so what's flaking place is after loki was brought back to Asgard he was sentenced to the dungeons to be locked up and Thanos waged war on Asgard. So loki of course escapes every inverting finds thy the truth of what loki really had planned

SORRY ABOUT THE CRAPTASTIC INFO THING BUT IM DOING THIS ON AN IPOD AND IT IS CORRECTING EVERYTHING I TYPE TO RANDOM ASS SHIT!

"Loki!" Thor screamed realizing his brother had escaped from his cell and was running out into the heat of the battle. Thor slammed a chituari body out of the way and grabbed his brothers collar. "Loki I will not have you escape now you still are to be punished once this war is over!" Thor said angrily smashing another chituari. "Thor." Loki said softly and turned to him giving him a sad smile, "I'm just doing what needs to be done." Loki said and slipped out of thors grasp heading straight into the heart of the evil dark chaos of the war.

Thor figured out his intentions a second too late to bring his younger sibling back to safety. "LOKI NO!" Thor screamed over the sound of swords clashing and chitauri guns firing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Loki ran as fast as he could feeling thanos dark energy as he neared that mad titan. Loki stopped when he heard thor calling out to him, and he cast his gaze down "I'm sorry" he said quietly and locked his eyes on his target.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"If it isn't Asgard fallen little prince." A gruff menacing voice said echoing making it impossible to pin point. "Come back for more?" A voice said from behind him making the hair on the back of his neck stand up. "Enough thanos come and face me." Loki said sternly. A loud chuckle errupted from a different spot in the cloud of smoke and not even the sounds of battle could be heard any more. Loki narrowed his eyes. "Or are you so afraid that I will end you with the powers you gave me." Loki questioned. The chuckling stopped instantly and a growl emitted from another corner. "What have I to fear from you?" Thanos gruff voice countered. Loki smirked "I am unaware of any reason which Is why I question why you won't face me." Loki said the words sliding off his silver tounge with ease coaxing thanos to come out. "Enough silver-tounge we will have it your way." Thanos said emerging from the black cloud a haze of red mist emiting from him.

OoOoOoOoOo

Loki could feel his powers draining but he wasn't the most powerful sorcerer on Asgard for nothing. His hands began glowing with green energy and he lifted thanos off the ground and threw him back against the ground. Thanos growled with anger and blasted a ball of fire at him which he narrowly missed causing his coattails to catch fire. Loki then quickly cast 50 illusions off himself and they all ran at the Titan laughing menacingly. Thanos snarled and the ground beneath the illusions rippled like an ocean wave and caused them to fail and leave loki standing out in the open. Thanos lunged at him and twisted his head to the side and slammed his fist into lokis nose causing a sickening crunch. Loki screamed in pain and quickly used his dagger to stab thanos in the side. Thanos leaped backwards off of him and yelled in rage ripping the dagger from his side only to have another hit him in the eye. Thanos screamed out bloody murder as the dagger took out his left eye leaving a gaping hole in his head. Then he turned his single eyed gaze on loki and it made his blood run cold. It was out of a horror movie thanos was facing him with blood and gore running down his cheek from his missing eye and how his face twisted into uncontrollable rage as balled his fists that were glowing red and looked up into the sky and screamed out. Loki quickly threw his hands up to form a sheild as thanos rage blasted at him. He ground his heels into the dirt trying hopelessly to stop himself from being blasted backwards. But He could feel the sheild weakening and there was no chance he could take to try to counter thanos attack. Sweat was rolling down his face mixed with tears and his muscles were burning from exhaustion as he desperately tried to keep his sheild up for as long as possible. Loki cried out in agony as the sheild gave its last and then burst. Thanos rage imediatley stuck him an he flew backwards landing in the dirt.

"Oh gods get up you need to get up!" Loki told himself but his legs would not move. Blackness was creeping into his vision but he desperately tried to stay awake. When suddenly he was lifted off of the ground by his neck and being shook about like a rag doll.

"Look at you now." Thanos said snarkily. "Even when your trying to be a hero you fail. Your a failure a disgrace and you certainly don't deserve the title to be a god!" Thanos said laughing darkly at the last part. "You are weak! Pitiful trying to prove yourself worthy you always FAIL!" Thanos screamed at him and spit in his face. Loki smiled slumping in thanos tight grip. "Oh but did I really fail thanos?" Loki asked him smirking and his eyes blinking rapidly. A look of confusion passed thanos. "What do you speak of?" Thanos hissed. This time loki chuckled. "I failed on purpose. I failed to conquer Midgard for you on purpose. Loki odinson is no ones slave, and I would never betray my home." Loki said weakly. Thanos growled and tightened his grip on his neck and lifting him higher. "YOU LIAR! YOU HAVE NOTHING YOU HAVE NO HOME! NO FAMILY YOU HAVE NOTHING!" Thanos screamed at him causin the earth to quake with his mighty rage. Loki chuckled again. "Oh but i have more than you ever have." He said and thanos bellowed in rage slamming him down into the ground.

Suddenly thanos was blasted off of his feet and went crashing into the ground. "THIS IS THE END OF YOUR DAYS THANOS MAD TITAN!" Odin bellowed and plunged gungir deep into thanos chest and twisted it for good measure. Thanos made disturbing chocking noises before he ceased breathing and lay still in the dirt.

Instantly all the chituari stopped and dropped dead on the ground and the asgardians cheered in victory.

"LOKI!" Thor screamed running to his limp brothers side. Odin joined him and lifted his dying son into his arms. "He lives but he needs healing quickly I will take him." Odin said standing and climbing onto his steed. Thor nodded, "I will tell everyone of Lokis amazing deeds and when he is healed we will feast in his honor." Thor said gently brushing Lokis hair back from his face and then riding off on his own horse.

OoOoOoOoOo

Loki woke up in asgards healing rooms. He groggily rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and he tried to sit up. A hand was placed on his shoulder, "Brother your awake." A familiar voice said to him. Loki smiled and turned to face thor and was wrapped in a big bear hug. Thor kissed his forehead and he could feel thors tears falling on his forehead as well, but heck there were tears on his cheek too. Loki pulled away and frowned, his legs were asleep and he couldn't get them to move, so he pulled away the covers and his breath got caught in his throat.

Thor placed a hand on his shoulder but loki couldn't tear his eyes away. "Youve been asleep for 3 months and The healers did there best to patch you up there's was nothing else we could do it was a miracle you were still alive with all that bloodloss." Thor said softly helping loki sit up. Loki felt hot tears stream down his face.

His legs were gone.

Loki gently touched the nub where his leg used to be connected to his hip and felt a sob escape past his lips. Thor clutched his head to his chest and murmured comforting words into his ear and stroked his hair as loki let out heart breaking sobs into thors frame. They sat like this until his sobs subsided and were nothing but sniffles.

The double doors to the healing rooms opened and Odin and frigga walked inside. Frigga gasped and ran to Lokis side and took his hand. "Oh my poor poor baby! Look what has happened to you!" She cried and hugged him tightly. "Loki I am so sorry for everything that you have gone through and you still wanted to protect your home, I have never been more proud in my whole life." Odin said tears flooding his eyes and he wrapped himself around Lokis other side and soon thor joined in as well one big family hugging it out. "Can you ever forgive me my son. Loki looked up sadly at his adoptive father. "I don't think I can right now but please give me time." Loki said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok hey now the italic is working sweet. So this is the last chapter and I miiiiighhhht continue it with the avengers or something if anyone is reading this and wants me to continue! So enjoy? freaking iPod stop changing my words I wanted avengers not anne bennegrets darn it!_

A healer came into the room."All father I have brought the items you requested." The young healing girl said wheeling in a cart. "Thank you, you may leave them here we will take care of it." Odin said dismissing the girl. She bowed and quickly left the family to be alone again.

Odin stood and moved over to the cart. "Now I know this is nothing like the real thing but we agreed that you would still like to be mobile." Odin said pulling the sheet away to reveal two bionical legs on the cart. "Oh Odin it is too soon for him to try to move on from such a traumatizing event." Frigga said squeezing her youngest sons hand. Loki smiled and pushed himself up further. "No I would like to try them on please, I've spent enough time sleeping." Loki said and thor helped him to the side of the bed so Odin could magick the legs on. He placed both legs on him an placed his hand over them. Golden light emitted his hands and loki could feel it bending and contorting molding with his nervous system. Odin opened his eyes and stepped back as loki tried to stand.

Loki took a step forward, it was strange and it made an odd metal clank against the marble floors of the palace. He took another step and then stumbled, thor grasped his arm and slung it over his shoulder. "Come brother we will have a feast in your honor!" Thor said smiling proudly at him and loki couldn't help but smile back.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"A TOAST TO LOKI!" Thor shouted ler the table raising his goblet. "He is the bravest man I have ever met and I am proud to call him my brother! When Thanos had corrupted him promised him power and a realm to rule Loki used his quick wit to come up with a plan! Any other man would have fallen for his trap but my brother my amazing brother had deceived thanos and protected not only Midgard but stopped the war on Asgard as well! And in return he loses his legs. There is nothing I could do to return the favor to him for he has served Asgard well and I am so very proud to call him my brother!" Thor said and there were loud cheers from all around the table and many pats on the back and praises and genuine thankfulness in their eyes when directed twoards him that made a warmth bloom inside of him. Maybe Asgard could change. Maybe they would learn to look pat petty stereotypes and learn to live as one. Loki turned to thor who was laughing with his friends then turned and smiled broadly at him and put an arm around his shoulder. Maybe their next king would be the first one to teach them, and he would be there right along side of him.

Standing

Proudly

And people would smile at him and people would look up to him. And thor and Odin would look upon him and they wouldn't have pity or frowns adorning their faces they would have pride and happiness overwhelmingly so. And loki well he would feel like he belongs there. And finally he would be at peace. Loki smiled as he thought this to himself. Yes. He would like that very much.


End file.
